1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conventional style and skirted style spinning reels, and more particularly, relates to a shear groove located in the crank shaft of the reel that prevents the gear train and associated mechanism from being damaged.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to make both right hand and left hand winding fishing reels. However, one of the major problems that has been found is that when a large fish is being played, stresses in the crank shaft connecting the handle to the reel's gearing mechanism can take place whereby the gearing of the internal mechanism will be damaged. Thus the handle will break off in the threads inside the fishing reel (cannot be removed by the fisherman) or the gear train will be damaged. This particular kind of problem has plagued fishermen ever since the right hand-left hand winding fishing reels have been available. Unfortunately, the prior art has not yet solved this problem of breaking under torque of the crank handle within the fishing reel mechanism.